


醉酒之后

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 反向包养
Kudos: 10





	醉酒之后

*反向包养

*醉酒反差预警

*豪门蜜恋系列·二

01

灌下第二杯果酒之后，李东海彻底失去了理智。

他颤巍巍地拉过隔壁帅哥的手，嘟囔了句“你好帅…”，就要撅着嘴往上亲。

被骚扰者李赫宰哭笑不得地往后躲，嫌犯亲哥金希澈赶紧一巴掌别住那颗造孽的头，吃瓜群众朴正洙瞪大了眼睛。

今天这酒局是金希澈组的，为了庆祝公司市值破亿，请齐了商业伙伴和自家门下的明星模特。他尚在校读书的弟弟听说有明星可以看，赖在他哥的车后座也来了这里，太过兴奋喝的有点多，结果出了小乱子。

亏的是各路人都在聊自己的，没太注意到这边的情形。就是苦了金希澈，为了拉住这头发情的小老虎，累出一头汗。李东海平时没什么爱好，就爱健身，练出一身紧实的肌肉，力气大得出奇。眼看着实在是动静闹的太大，越来越多的人往这瞅，朴正洙无奈起身，对着李赫宰耳语：“李先生啊，实在是不好意思，要不，您就委屈下，让他亲一口？”

“否则我看要收不了场了…拜托，您就当行善积德。”

李赫宰活了二十八年还没遭遇过这么热情的示好，此时也有点手足无措，他看了看朴正洙恳求的眼神，又瞄了瞄小醉汉红扑扑的脸蛋，闭眼叹气，点头了。

朴正洙给了金希澈一个眼神，对方会意松手，边骂着“小崽子”，边按头：“呐，呐，去亲吧！你这个没出息的。”

没了束缚的李东海眉头舒展开，捧着大帅哥的脸，在嘴上啵了一口，虎牙还磕着了对方的上唇。

“哈…真好…”亲完他还不好意思地捂住了脸，这场景愣是把李赫宰看乐了，没见过耍完流氓还害羞的。

不过小流氓的嘴还挺软，是个漂亮可口的行凶者。

“哥…你让他把电话号码给我…”小流氓拽着他哥的袖子撒起娇，神似情窦初开的良家妇女，全无刚刚恶霸的嘴脸。

“他就在你旁边呢，你怎么不自己要。”

“我，我刚才把人给亲了，怎么好意思再跟他说话呀…”

嫌犯本人莫名其妙装起了清纯，被骚扰者、嫌犯亲哥、吃瓜群众陷入了一阵尴尬的无语沉默。

睡到第二天日上三竿的李东海晕乎乎地起身上厕所，脱裤子的时候摸到口袋里一个硬硬的东西，掏出来看是张纸壳，上面还写着一串数字。

昨天的记忆断断续续地涌上脑袋，大致拼凑出了当时的场景。他心虚地放完水，给金希澈去了个电话。

“哥，我昨天，是不是干了什么不好的事？”

正抱着朴正洙在厨房蹭来蹭去的金希澈被打断，语气凶狠：“你说呢？你知道你亲了谁吗？李赫宰，我们公司的顶流李赫宰。”

“你自己打电话跟人道歉吧，我还有事先挂了。”金希澈把手机随意一扔，手伸进了朴正洙的上衣。电话那头的李东海站在洗手间里独自凌乱，此时极度后悔。

虽然这事他干完挺爽的，就算清醒了也很回味，但还是抑制不住地羞耻害臊。

在床上坐了二十分钟后，他就着手里因冥思苦想而薅下来的头发，把仔细编辑好的信息发了出去，通篇的“对不起，我一时冲动”。另一边的李赫宰此时正在煮泡面，看着小流氓的道歉短信，无意识地揉了揉嘴唇。

“希望下次不要这样对别人了。”他回复道。

和小流氓的第二次见面比李赫宰预想中的要早一点，那日酒局之后过了一个月就是83娱乐的年会。李小少爷又跟了过来，并且不负众望地又喝大了。

说来也奇怪，明明醉的道都走不稳的人，一眼就发现了在角落独自啜酒的李赫宰，他着急又踉跄地跑过去，扑进对方的怀里。

“好想你，赫宰帅哥。”

李赫宰缓缓放下酒杯，手悬在半空，无措地僵着。李东海抱着那精瘦的腰，脑袋在胸肌上拱啊拱，还时不时抬头冲对方傻笑几声。

“你先冷静冷静。”李赫宰扶着人往角落里走了走，“你哥呢？金希澈呢？”

“你找我哥干嘛？我哥有男朋友了。”

“…算了，你先站好好不好？”

李东海纹丝不动，“我还没有男朋友，希望你能考虑考虑我，我叫李东海。”

李赫宰无奈地笑着扶额，“我知道。东海，你听话，先站起来。”他细声哄了哄，小流氓竟乖乖直起了身。

他揽住那小小的肩膀，“你喝多了，我把你送回家好吗？”

“不要。”李东海摇头，瞪着眼思考了几秒，从兜里掏出一张薄片，随即抬手，指尖滑过对方的胸膛，经过那点的时候色情地挤压了两下，最终把捏着的房卡塞进了李赫宰前胸的衣兜。一连串动作被放慢了似的，像只长着毛刺的软钩，刺挠得李赫宰心口发痒。

“带我去这。”小流氓媚眼如丝。

  
李赫宰放任李东海半贴在他身上，边忍耐着对方揉捏自己裤裆的力度，边目不斜视地开车。

上次还是要亲嘴，这次直接往那儿上手了。他不禁讶异感叹李东海的进步速度。

他不适地换了换坐姿，在车里被人生生揉硬让他羞赧。他空出手打开副驾的车窗，想让李东海吹过风稍微清醒一些，他实在不想就这么稀里糊涂地和一个醉汉发生关系，趁人之危不是他的作风，尽管是对方勾引在先。

把李东海放在床上后，李赫宰站在他面前，目光深邃：“你想做？”

李东海听不进去，只一个劲地嚷嚷要抱，他只能俯下身去，攥住对方的手腕。

“真的想和我做？不后悔你就点点头。”

小流氓笑了，挺起身子搂住他的脖子，认真地点了点头。

对方还处于酒精冲脑的状态，李赫宰不敢肏的太猛，充分完成前戏，把他的身子玩熟透了之后，才挺着腰慢慢把巨物塞了进去，温柔地抽动。被填满的异样感和快感穿插交叠，让李东海沁出眼泪，后穴随着主人心意黏腻地绞着，不舍得松口。

“再用力点…我受得住。”他去舔吻对方脖颈上的痣，在那上面留下绯红的淡痕。

高潮的波韵快要攀上他之时，李东海抱着男人的腰，口齿不清地呢喃：“射给我，射到里面…”

一声短促尖细的呜咽溢出嘴角，他的浊液沾脏了李赫宰的小腹和耻毛。

“再来一次，求你…”他瘪着嘴夹紧屁股里那根想要撤出的肉棒，努力地收缩括约肌，后穴卖力吞吐。李赫宰被他吃得又有了硬立的念头，小幅度地碾压那块凸起，亲眼看着李东海的前端再次苏醒。

“你好棒…我，我从来没有过…好爽…”

“大声点叫，像刚才那么浪。”

李赫宰最近几年忙于工作，公司也不允许他恋爱，所以已经很久没有过亲密关系。寂寞的时候他会用手或者道具帮自己纾解，可终究是远远比不上此时这暖热黏湿的肉穴。李东海的身材也是他喜欢的类型，骨架偏小但肌肉丰满，尤其是胸前和臀肌，实在是玲珑有致，比起一般女生还要性感美味。

此刻他抓着对方的侧腰和胸乳，下身感受被咬紧的快感，目光欣赏深陷情欲里的那张漂亮迷离的脸蛋。李东海的涎水沾湿了床单，也黏糊浸润了他的心脏。

最后一次的精液全数送进了李东海的口腔里，上面的小嘴在纵情吞咽，下面的小嘴被白沫包裹，吐露着浓白的黏液。上下一进一出，看得李赫宰眼发红。

昏睡过去的前一秒，李东海迷蒙着眼，冲李赫宰慢慢开口：

“让我包养你吧…赫宰，想天天和你做…”

大明星赤裸着愣在床上，原来这人不是喜欢自己，只是图色？

他盯着小猫咪的侧脸看了半晌，无奈地挑眉，随即俯身在上面亲了一口，舌尖用力吮出红痕。

包养就包养吧，感情这东西可以慢慢培养。况且，他也挺想和李东海天天做爱的。

02

李东海睁眼的时候，熟悉的单眼皮大眼睛帅哥正对着自己笑。

“早上好，老板。”

他扭着身子伸了个懒腰，后背和臀部一阵酸痛。

“早上好…”他打量着李赫宰身上的抓痕和吻印，扭捏的情绪让他半天才注意到对方的称呼，“你叫我什么？”

“老板啊。叫干爹有点奇怪吧，显你老。”李赫宰抚上他的脸，拇指温柔地描摹唇形。

“叫老板干嘛？你，你不能这么糟践自己呀…”

大明星知道他已然不记得自己说过的话，于是存心逗弄：“你昨天晚上睡觉之前跟我说，要包养我，等你进了你哥的公司，就使劲捧我，只要我天天这么精心伺候你。”

李东海懵住，他不知是对方编来戏弄他，以为自己真说了这些个混账话。

他舔湿嘴唇，想起身解释，“不是，我是想和你…”结果刚起了个头，就被一阵电话铃声吵断。

他从床脚的裤子口袋里掏出手机，发现是曺圭贤。

“喂，东海哥？你不来上课了？给你发消息也不回，这节是院长的课，他会点名的。”

李东海在脑海里过了一遍课程表，抓起衣服就往身上套，“你能送我去学校吗。十点上课，我要来不及了。”

回到昨晚的车子上，李东海记起了些许旖旎的场景，和那握个满把的手感，他表情微妙地轻咳，想淡化自己周围的尴尬，李赫宰倒没什么反应，看起来很愉悦的样子。

“你今年上大几？”

李东海直起身子，语气骄傲：“我都研三了，还有几个月就毕业了。”

“是吗。你看起来像个小孩子。”李赫宰转过头，眼里带着笑意。被当成小孩子微微打击到了李东海的自尊心，他朝着车窗喃喃自语：“毕业之后就能到公司工作了，到时候我就是副社长了。”

“那李社长，下午要来接你吃饭吗？”他故意放低声线，重音放在称呼上，让暧昧的氛围在车里蕴绕。

黑色的奥迪A8快到学校大门时，李东海开口：“你就把我放在这吧，你的车太显眼了。”

李赫宰不解，“你家的车比我的显眼多了。”

“我平时坐地铁来学校，很少坐车。”

“为什么？”

“大学生而已，坐什么豪车。我就喜欢坐地铁。”

李赫宰发现了，小流氓说话的时候，总是会带一点骄气和俏皮，这大概就是出身养成的骨子里的自信。

“那我下午还在这里等你，辛苦社长自己走过来了。”他解开安全带，俯在副驾上，嘴唇蹭了蹭李东海的额头和鼻尖。

“什么呀…不要再叫社长了，你就是故意的。”李东海不满地用脑门轻撞对方，撅着嘴下了车。却又在转身背对李赫宰的那一瞬间，张大嘴巴无声尖叫。

他和偶像睡过觉了，偶像还亲自送他上学！

如果李赫宰记性再好一点的话，就能想起来八年前练习生时期时，那个总是在练习室角落偷看自己，一看就是一天的小男孩。

彼时李东海还在读高中，假期闲来无事去哥哥公司消磨时间。金希澈嫌他总是弄坏办公室的电器，就打发他去楼下的练习室，去看小爱豆们唱歌跳舞。

而20岁的李赫宰，虽然刚进公司两年，但因为舞蹈功底异于常人的强悍，加上外形帅气优越，谈吐幽默，待人温和，已经有了“练习室一哥”的小名号。

这么耀眼出众的人，自然就成为了李东海全心贯注观赏的对象。

可围在李赫宰身边的人太多了，大家都想多少沾染一点“舞蹈机器”的才气，李东海根本找不到机会，也没有勇气主动去搭话。

暑假很快结束，他带着这个青涩的心事回了学校，连金希澈都不知道。再后来，他就听到了李赫宰出道的消息，solo一位的消息，包揽年末大奖的消息。自己单方面认识的人变得越来越优秀，李东海真心实意地为他高兴。

而自己长大之后，还没当上社长呢，竟然就这么三下两下就把人给包养了。

李东海突然产生了一种强烈的自我认同感，他真的是个天生做腐朽资本家的料。

他回头，见车子已经开走，于是伸着胳膊在空中蹦跶了一下，又不小心扯到后面，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

此时的校园里到处都是匆匆赶往教学楼的人群，李东海边跟着人流移动，边去嗅掺杂着草木香的温暖空气。

今天万里无云，阳光就像他的心情一样好。

03

电视里放着音乐节目的直播，李东海趴在沙发上，抱着电脑、专业书和词典，抓耳挠腮地敲字。

今天是李赫宰第一天的回归舞台，但是他却不能去现场，因为这讨厌的毕业论文。

他拜托了公司的助理姐姐，去电视台门口分发了一大堆应援物，拜托粉丝们届时喊的大点声。李赫宰知道后笑着捏他的脸，“我们李社长怎么只会应援？作为金主应该给我请最贵的作曲家吧。”

他假装恼羞成怒，把人往床下踹，“那你快去找别人包养你吧，不要和我待在一起了。我看上次那个，那个在颁奖礼上一直跟你握手的金总好像就对你有意思，你去找他吧，不要理我了。”

李赫宰扑上来和他滚到一起，把床单揉的皱巴巴，“不要。我就喜欢应援，就喜欢你这样的。”

“今天晚上别穿衣服，给我举个手幅看看，好不好？”酥酥麻麻的气音传进李东海的耳朵，惹起他半边身子的颤栗。

回忆起那夜的彻夜不眠，李东海还是有些面上发烫。正想着，电视上传来主持人念李赫宰名字的声音，他立马支起身子，傻笑着盯住屏幕。

他的男人要出场了。

李赫宰这次的回归主打有两首，一首R&B舞曲和一首抒情曲。后者是他本人自作，朋友帮忙编曲。写完歌词后，李赫宰把文稿拿给李东海看，两个人并肩趴在床上，他一句一句地念给他听，读完后又捧起对方的脸，在上面落下甜腻的吻，“写这首的时候，我一直在想你。”

所以从demo开始，李东海就反复地听。虽然这是唱给歌迷朋友们的，但其实是属于他一个人的歌。

看着电视上梳着背头，打着眉钉，和平日截然不同的李赫宰，李东海想起了当初日日在练习室占据有利地势观看李赫宰的日子。无论过了多少年，这个男人都是一样的帅气，从始至终，只要他一个眼神，一个笑，就能强势又缱绻地包裹住自己的心。

李东海把这归咎于大明星的天生魔力，以及他的情人滤镜加成。

经纪人计算过此次回归的各项成绩，今天的一位应该是稳操胜券，但宣布结果的时候，李东海还是激动地小声欢呼了一下。

下班之后要好好奖励一下他的大明星。小金主红着脸从衣柜最底下找出一套jk制服，抻在面前打量了一会儿。上次李赫宰说想和他玩这个，他就偷摸摸地买了，洗干净之后也一直没找到机会穿，今天应该会是个合适的日子。

门口响起了按密码的声音，李东海手忙脚乱地把衣服塞进浴室的柜子，探出脑袋冲李赫宰笑。

“你回来啦？”

“辛苦了。你今天好帅哦。”他扑到对方身上，刮弄演出服上的亮片。

“你在家里看我吗？”李赫宰微微扬起头，怕底妆蹭到对方的头发上。

“嗯，我全部都看了。”

李赫宰拱着鼻子冲他笑，“我先去卸妆洗澡，你想吃什么就点外卖。”

他把李东海抱到沙发上，自己边脱衣服，边进了浴室。收拾好的时候李东海已经坐在餐桌旁打起了饱嗝，桌面上还剩一盒没开封的炒年糕。

“我太饿了，就先吃了一点。”他摸着肚子，慢悠悠地吮一杯柠檬汁。

“没关系。是嵯峨山那家的吗。”

“嗯嗯，你喜欢的。”

李东海叼着吸管，直勾勾地盯着认真嚼食物的李赫宰，“嗯…今天，我来收拾餐具和桌子。”

“咳…”李赫宰夸张地呛了下嗓子，“你这么高兴嘛，都要做家务了。”

“当然了，你在给公司赚钱，我这个当小老板的当然高兴。”他眨着眼睛开玩笑，李赫宰很懂地附和他，夸他有sense，是搞笑天才。

但最终李赫宰还是不舍得让他一个人洗碗，跟爸爸似的守在面前给他递洗碗巾和洗洁精。两个人闹着收拾完餐具，李东海又趴在沙发上继续敲了会儿字，他看时机差不多了，溜进了浴室。

换衣服之前他认真地给自己做了清理，小腿上长出来的绒毛也被他仔细地刮掉，然后把镶着蕾丝的内衣，奶白的半透明衬衫，天蓝色格纹的超短裙和黑色的长筒袜一一穿到身上，用粉色的发卡别住长刘海。他在镜子面前打量了自己一会儿，转来转去，羞涩的神情点缀成了天然的腮红，半晌，他敲了敲浴室的门。

“赫宰，你过来一下。”

李赫宰应和着走过去，在扭开门的那一刻倒吸了一口气。

“你不是上次说，想看我穿这个吗。我就买了。”

“庆祝你得了一位。”

“希望你今天工作不是太累…”

李赫宰慢慢靠近，低头和他对视，“本来有一点累，但是现在我觉得，我可以跑到嵯峨山再跑回来。”

“那你去爬嵯峨山吧。”李东海撅起嘴，不满意他的形容。

“不要，先来爬东海山，我来看看山洞里有什么…”

半夜，李赫宰在床头点着一根细烟，淡色的烟雾模糊了月色。

他已经和李东海住在一起五个多月了，但是好像一直没有认真地告白过。虽然彼此的爱意对方都知晓，但他还是想正式地对小金主说一次“喜欢”。

如果不抓住的话，恐怕他这辈子再也碰不见愿意做这些事来哄自己开心的人了。

他在昏黄的床头灯下把李东海揽进怀，把砰砰的心跳声传递给他暖热的身体。

04

“哥，你看那群人是不是，我好像看见小少爷了。”

李赫宰顺着助理的手看过去，一眼发现了那个带着硕士帽，对着镜头微笑的身影。

“嗯，就是他。你把我放在这里吧，我走过去就行。”说完，他拉上口罩，压低帽檐，往人群处走了过去。

李东海正比着耶，突然从指缝里看见了一个熟悉的人影，即使那人捂得严严实实，他也一眼辨认出了是谁。

他和同学们道了失陪，小跑着过去，“你怎么来啦？这里人太多了。”

“今天是你重要的日子，我想来看看你。”

“那你要小心点，”李东海趴在对方耳边低声道，“我有好几个女同学都是你的粉丝，别让她们认出来。她们很恐怖的。”

“知道了。我就站在一边，最后和你一起拍张照。”

“好。”李东海笑，迅速地在他脸上啄了一口。

毕业论文顺利通过，李东海结束了他的在校生涯，几个月后搬进了公司的办公室。他特意让人在里屋装了休息室，方便李赫宰不时的“拜访”。

休息室的床又大又软，但总有在上面做够的一天。几个星期后，李赫宰盯上了小金主的办公桌，虽然有点硬，但他的小金主看起来也很喜欢，在那做的时候总是gao/chao的很快。

但有一点，办公桌虽好，忘了锁门就下场很惨烈。

那天李父来公司视察他的小儿子的工作情况，没让秘书叫就自己推门走了进去，结果看见了自家儿子被一个男人抱着坐在办公桌上，两人衣服凌乱，桌子上的文件散了一地。

年过半百的李父自然瞬间明白这是在干嘛，他缓缓地关上门，深呼吸了两下，中气十足地喊了一声：“李东海！你给我出来！”

十分钟后，整理好衣服的两人低垂着头，站在李父面前。

“我没看错的话，你应该是那个李赫宰吧。我在公司的照片墙上见过你。”

“是，叔叔。”

李父气结，半天不知道说什么，只能指着李东海：“李东海，你什么时候还学会养明星了？”

“是不是你哥教你的。”

李东海连忙摆手，“不是不是，爸，真不是。是我自己…”

“对不起！”他光速鞠了个躬。

眼看着李父的脚就要招呼上李东海的屁股，李赫宰把人往自己怀里带，清了清嗓子，认真地开口：

“叔叔，他没有包养我，我们是正经谈恋爱。”

“我是他男朋友。”

李东海闻言，抬起头看向他的脸，一副要哭的表情。

李赫宰的目光依旧真挚，语气温柔：

“你说对吧，”

“男朋友？”

FIN.

——————————————————

小剧场

李哥：我还是很想知道你是如何在喝醉的情况下还一眼看到我的。

李海：高中时候练的，别问啦！


End file.
